everfellsfandomcom-20200214-history
OnyxXD (Character)
This page refers to OnyxXD as he appears in the story. For OnyxXD, the actor/youtuber, check this here. (Link to be added) Basic Information Name: OnyxXD Race: Droliik First Appearance: Episode 1 - Rude Awakening Allies Tyrel Blackblade Farmer Byle Enemies Ulfric Shadowmere Remy Highlander The Legion Bandit Bunny History Episodes 1-5 OnyxXD awoke in a ship wreck that he at first assumed was his friends' doing. He built his house in an unpopulated area, completely unaware of other people living there. At least, until he came face to face with a Legion Guard in episode three. In episode four, he met Tyrel Blackblade, the protagonist of the story. Tyrel recruited OnyxXD's help to get to Elsven's Hold, a small settlement on the other side of the Willowpeak Forest. Just before entering the Willowpeak Forest, they found Trader Barrus, a merchant from Elsven's Hold. He asked for their help, even willing to pay them to escort him through the forest. In the forest was a wanted poster made by the Legion in hopes of capturing Tyrel and OnyxXD. Luckily, Trader Barrus wasn't aware who the people escorting him were. Unluckily, the bandits who captured them were. They fell into a pit trap, where Bandit Bunny and Bandit Bernie found them. They fought, but the battle went well, ending with Bandit Bunny retreating into the forest. However, Trader Barrus had been killed. They followed the path to Elsven's Hold to find it had been blocked, presumably by the bandits. They found the bandit camp nearby, and followed a secret cavern passage to Elsven's Hold. - Episodes 6-10 They arrived at the town hall to talk to Jarl Guntarr. The Jarl told them about the Vale of the Ancients, and that Tyrel's father's sword was there. But before they could go get it, he asked them to go to Dr. Congo to get medicine for his nephew. For extra help, he sent Bodyguard Remy to help them. They came to Dr. Congo's hut to find him standing on his roof, rambling about spiders. The strange man asked the to help him out and rid his basement of them, which was relatively easy. However, the spiders had destroyed the ladder up, and they had to go through the catacombs, which had been sealed by Lord Elsven long ago. Halfway through the catacombs, the group came across where the Elsven Ravine cut through the catacombs. Everyone easily jumped across, except Bodyguard Remy. His armor weighed him down, and he couldn't make it across. He plummeted into the river below. The group continued without them, killed the once dead Lord Elsven to get the key, and escaped the catacombs. However, they found Elsven's Hold in ruins. Villager Jeff saw them, and told them that the Legion had pillaged Elsven's Hold, and that Jarl Guntarr was dead. Tyrel rushed to the town hall to find a letter that Jarl Guntarr had written to him, telling him that he suspected one of the townsfolk of Elsven's Hold to be a spy, and that Captain Trencher would be able to take Tyrel to the Vale of the Ancients. The group split ways, Tyrel to find Captian Trencher, Dr. Congo back to his house, and OnyxXD back to his. OnyxXD arrived back at his home base to find Farmer Byles had built a house right by his. OnyxXD was annoyed, but willing to let Farmer Byles stay when the farmer offered to build his house for him.Category:Droliik